Fire and Ice
by Dragoness of the Stars
Summary: Tai-Lung and Po are completely different, right? One evil, the other goofy and innocent. But what if it wasn't that way? What if Tai-Lung had ended up in a crate of radishes and was stopped from getting to the Jade Palace? What if a certain panda cub got there instead? What would happen then? Well, those are some pretty big if's. Then again, it never hurts to ask...


_I know. I'm not sure if I should start another story. But sometimes I just don't feel like writing on the ones I'm currently working on, I get a bit bored with them for a while (AKA Writer's Block, but don't worry, I'm still writing on them) so I decided to give in to this nagging idea that kept pestering me. So, read on, and I'll leave it up to you to see if I should continue._

_**Prologue**_

_*Twenty-five years ago*_

Quick, light footsteps tapped slightly against the dusty road snaking through the slumbering village. Lanterns swayed in the wind, casting eerie scarlet shadows over the winding path, which was deep-set into the earth after generations of weary traveller's feet.

But this certain person was not a traveller. She tore down the streets, but made little noise, her paws drumming gracefully on the path, breeze ruffling her silver fur under the hood. Two narrowed eyes, a piercing, fiery crimson, blinked against the light drizzle of rain. Our stranger crept closer to her destination; a never-ending flight of stone stairs seemingly leading to the heavens. Against her heaving chest she held tight a bundle of blankets, from which a gentle purring snore was coming from.

She was about to step up the stairs, but suddenly a husky voice said, "Hey, you, lady. What are you doing here? It's past curfew, and no one is allowed to visit the Jade Palace at this hour."

Terrified, the woman glanced up at the stairs, then to where she had heard the voice, which had been coming near her right. Heavy footsteps shuffling towards her from the shadows made her quiver beneath the sodden cloak she wore. Then with a decisive growl, she sprang to her left, down the cobbled streets, away from the menacing voice.

Hugging her bundle closer, she padded hurriedly to a cluster of buildings, lit in friendly golden light from the lanterns. She crouched past the rows of houses, careful to stay in the dark, and peeked nervously over her shoulder every now and then, spotted gray tail sweeping behind her.

Finally, she came to a tall, domed house, where a neatly swept front courtyard and arranged tables met her amber eyes. A restaurant, perhaps. She quickly read the sign overhead, only to confirm her assumptions. Yes. Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop it was, then.

Everything was closed, but that didn't daunt her. Taking a wary look around, the feline gave a grunt before leaping high into the air, pale moonlight filtering over her fur, and flipping gracefully onto the roof. She stared out silently at the village, with the humped mountains, rolling green hills, and quaint little houses. It was perfect.

Then she looked down at the little, peaceful snow leopard cub in her arms and stroked his spotted forehead fondly, smiling sadly when he purred and cracked open a golden eye. He too, was perfect.

The baby feline pawed at her hood, batting it off and revealing a beautiful snow leopardess's face with misty amber eyes. She fondled the cub's ears before gripping him tightly and flipping over the other side of the of the tall house, into a more shadowed backyard, where piles of wooden crates were stacked against the stone walls.

Stealthily, she slithered up to a certain box stuffed with red vegetables radishes, maybe. The feline held the cub closer to her, sniffling quietly, flattening her ears against her head before reluctantly setting him down into the crate.

The baby looked up in confusion, golden eyes wide, scattering a few of the radishes as he moved. He elicited a confused gurgle, making the snow leopardess's frown mournfully. Sadness shone painfully in her eyes. She hushed him quickly and wrapped his blankets around him, cacooning him in purple fabric. The cub wriggled and mewed pitifully, like he knew something bad was going to happen.

"Shh, little one," soothed the other feline, bending down and rubbing her nose against his, taking his tiny paws into one of hers. "It will be alright. It will. I promise."

Her ears drooped glumly as the purring cub cooed in response and tried to touch her face. A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye, but she brushed it away quickly, before kissing the cub on top of his furry head softly. The feline didn't look back, running away, jumping over the mural and speeding off into the forest, leaving the baby bewildered, but drowsy. His mother would be back. He was sure of it...so sure...so sleepy...

Soon his brilliant dark yellow eyes closed. He gave a meek yawn, and was soon snoring soundly, cuddled up in the radishes, still lingering to that promise, and to that he would be safe...

Yet he didn't notice a wrinkled, sage green face, weathered with wisdom and age, and a pair of laughing grass-colored eyes staring down at him from a roof ledge, brown cape billowing out behind it's back in the wind, staff gripped in it's long reptilian claws.

"Destiny and fate has been tempered with," The figure murmured pensively, "And that is a dangerous game to risk."

Then he was gone, flitting out in the wind, leaving nothing but the scent of peach blossoms in his wake.

* * *

_*Six years later*_

Master Shifu, a not-so-young red panda with ginger markings on his white-furred face, ears, and tail, was trotting forward to the door eagerly, brown robe swishing quietly as he hurried forward. It was the middle of the night. No one was out but the moon and it's faitful starry companions. Wind moaned through the bare stone corridors of the Jade Palace, making it hard to concentrate on meditating.

But Shifu, through all the noise, had heard something. Of course, the giant ears had helped. Warily, holding a candlestick in his hands, he padded silently towards the grand wooden doors.

"Not him," He kept muttering, flattening his ears against his head, fur bristling. "Not that monster."

But, opening the doors, he didn't find a beast or danger of any sort; just a peacefully sleeping baby panda.

The Master's light ice-blue eyes widened, and he raised his eyebrows. "Hmph. The universe must be mocking me." He muttered, gaze hardening. He peered down at the bear cub, who opened his eyes-a dark jade green hue-and gave an immense yawn, rubbing his oversized black paws across his chubby face.

Shifu's eyes softened slightly. (like, seriously, who can resist the adorable-ness of baby pandas? It's just not scientifically possible!) Setting down the candle, he managed to lift the panda cub up, which was just a bit more than half Shifu's size. Shifu grunted and wobbled uneasily, taking a few unsteady steps back.

"Heavy...baby..." He stated, almost at once regretting the waste of breath. He stumbled inside, tried not to drop the little cub, and closed the door with his foot while groping for the candle.

The panda gave a huge 'ooh' at his majestic surroundings, and began crawling away. Shifu scowled.

"Oh, you know you could of told me you could crawl. Then I wouldn't of had to carry you." He mumbled sarcastically.

But when he looked up, the panda was gone. His eyes bulged in panic.

"Uh, panda? Cub? Kid? Where are you?!" He called, scanning the room filled with dangerous weapons, lit candles, and priceless artifacts.

He pricked his ears when he heard a loud giggle, then a tremendous crash. Shifu ran towards the commotion, heart racing, to find that the cub had accidentally knocked over a jar of cookies and was eating them full throttle. He looked up guiltily, a new crumb beard and moustache having appeared on his face.

Maybe, if you were Shifu, you would of laughed at such a cute scene. But recently, life hadn't been to joyful for the red panda. Instead, he gritted his teeth in anger and scowled darkly again, bushy ringed tail bristling. "Bad panda. Don't touch the cookies." He scolded quietly, grabbing a broom nearby and setting the little bear on a chair.

The panda looked at him in confusion, a faint understanding coming into his childish eyes. The raccoon was disappointed in him for raiding the cookie jar. And if the raccoon wad disappointed, so was he. He wanted to say he was sorry, but he didn't know how. So as an apology, he offered a soggy half-eaten almond cookie.

Shifu stared at him in surprise, then slowly took the treat, not knowing what it was for. The panda waited for him to smile and say it was alright. That he wasn't angry.

But all he got was a small frown, and Shifu put the cookie back on the table. "Uhh...maybe later." He said, then began sweeping once more. The panda let out a tiny sigh. Though the Master's tone has changed, he didn't know if he was still upset or not.

Finished cleaning, Shifu turned to look at the baby panda, and was surprised to find an old turtle there as well, seemingly appearing from nowhere, holding the cub, now asleep and still gnawing on an almond cookie, in his wrinkled arms.

"Master," Shifu bowed respectfully, then glanced nervously at the sage turtle.

"I see you have found yourself a new friend, Shifu." Oogway said, smiling slightly. The red panda hesitated.

"I found him at the doors of the Jade Palace." He admitted. "There wasn't a note...but I think he might of eaten it."

Oogway chuckled, but Shifu was a bit puzzled, because he hadn't intended the last part as a joke.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Oogway asked, gently stroking the cub's fuzzy black-and-white head.

"You're-you're asking _me_, Master?"

"Yes."

Shifu's eyes narrowed slightly in distaste.

"I know you are still healing from your loss, Shifu." Oogway mumbled sympathetically. Shifu clenched his fists when he said that and exhaled unevenly. "But young life can help seal a wound, bring back the joy lost from it."

"I-" Shifu began, then sighed, eyes glaring icily at the snoozing panda, but then he shook his head in defeat. "He will stay, if that answer appeases you, Master."

"The decision was yours." Oogway gave him a craggy, toothless smile, then handed the sleeping cub to Shifu.

"Master?"

"I wish you luck. Good night. I hope you make it to sunrise." Oogway said simply, disappearing down the hall, leaving Shifu alone with the panda, his troubled thoughts, and the lonely cookie on the table.

_Well, there you have it. A panda at the Jade Palace and a snow leopard at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. I wonder what your wondering will happen next. :D Leave a review if you liked it, leave a review if you didn't. At least let me know if I should continue. Please? Thanks for reading!_

_-Dragoness of the Stars/Sleet12_


End file.
